I Need To Tell You Something
by Vicky Flores
Summary: She had watched him from afar, for so many years. Saw his strengths, his weaknesses. And each day she fell more and more in love with him because of them.
1. I Need To Tell You Something

"**Imagine there was no tomorrow**

**Imagine that I couldn't see your face.**

**There'd be no limit to my sorrow.**

**Cause there is nothing that can fill that space**

**I put it off for too long, I didn't say all that I had to say.**

**I wanna take the time to right the wrong before we get to that place.**

**I wanna tell you something, **

**Give you something,**

**Show you in so many ways.**

**Cause it will all mean nothing**

**If I don't say something before it all goes away.**

**Don't wanna wait to bring you flowers, waste another hour, let alone another day.**

**I'm gonna tell you something,**

**Show you something, won't wait till it's too late."- Alicia Keyes**

**I Need to tell You Something**

She had watched him from afar, for so many years. Saw his strengths, his weaknesses. And each day she fell more and more in love with him because of them. People rejected him because of the monster inside of him, but if anything that made him more beautiful for her. To have such a monster inside of him, and told that he was meant for failure and destruction since he was born but he never let that stop him, not once, if anything it kept him wanting to be stronger. He wanted to prove that he could be better, unlike her. She was told she was a failure from birth also, but she let that rule her life. She believed it. She could always train as hard as she could but it never seemed good enough for anyone. Even her cousin Neji thought she was useless and that He should have been born in her position of higher rank in their family, not her, and she believed him also. Until there came a moment in where she stopped trying to prove herself to anyone, she accepted who she was. A failure, a good for nothing ninja that no matter what she did, she would never amount to anything, so why keep fighting?

But only He believed in her, in what she was capable of, Naruto. He was the only one cheering for her to win in her battle with Neji, if only he knew that that was the only thing that kept her going, kept her breathing. People say she almost died in that battle but she has always thought that was the moment she began to truly live. Something awoke in her, a reason to keep on training, a reason to keep on proving herself. It was him, His faith in her made her have faith in herself and she would prove to him that his faith was not in vain. She wasn't fighting for her family anymore, she was fighting for him.

The first day she began to train with this new goal in her life she vowed to herself she would one day return the favor, she would one day tell him and show him how much his faith in her helped her. Helped her overcome her fears and insecurities, helped her to keep on surpassing her limits, keep on living and to live with a purpose. She never knew when this day would come but she hoped that when it did she would have the courage to tell him all that she needed to say.

And then… the day came.

She couldn't really explain how she knew it was the moment, the moment that defined her since she made that vow. All she knew was that she felt it in her heart, beating inside her hard against her ribcage, her soul was screaming inside that today was that day. The day she would prove she was worthy of him and expose to him her heart. The heart he had stolen the moment he rescued her from the bullies that ambushed her long ago when she was a child.

"Hinata-sama!" She heard her bodyguard scream from behind, she knew he wouldn't be able to stop her he was too weak from the explosion Pain made to destroy Konoha. She ran as hard as she could to the middle of the battlefield; she took a leap and saw Naruto and Pain look back in surprise. She stretched her hand in front of her in fist and slammed hard against the ground. Each moment she felt braver than the last.

Her feet were firmly planted on the ground, even when Naruto kept complaining against what she was doing. No matter what he would say she was not going to move, she had found her place and it was there, between Naruto and whoever tried to take his life.

"HInata, don't put yourself in danger like this!" Naruto pleaded. Now was the moment. She was finally going to say what she needed to say, finally going to say out loud what she has kept hidden inside of her heart for so long. She has put it off for too long, she has never quite said all she had to say, now she was going to… She was not going to wait until she was too late.

"I'm here because I want to be. This time, I'm going to save you, Naruto." In her mind flashed the memory of her being pushed away from Naruto while he was hurt and on the ground. She wasn't strong enough back then, she was now. She was ready now.

"I was always crying and giving up before even trying. I made the wrong turns so many times… But you helped me find my way and take the correct path, Naruto. I always chased after to you, trying to catch up to you. I wanted to walk beside you all the time. You changed me, Naruto! Your smile is what saved me! That's why I'm not afraid to die… if it means I can protect you!" Hinata took a deep breath, here it comes. What she has waited so long to say. She took a deep breath, filling her lungs with all the love she had for Naruto. And she exhaled all the fear she felt before, what made her hesitate to tell him.

"Because… I love you, Naruto." The air filled with the love of her words, it made Naruto's breath catch and Pain's face flinch with disgust. Hinata positioned herself to fight, she told Naruto she loved him … now she was going to show him how much.

**…**

Her body crashed on the ground to what seemed to be the thousandth time. She felt her body ache in every limb and bone. Her face was running with blood down to her jaw and she was slowly losing consciousness. She could feel the black consuming her as her body started to give up and yet her heart kept beating. She wasn't going to give up like she always did. And like always Naruto broke through the black, as always the light that guides her back, as he always has done. He shouts out for her like he did at the Chounin Battle.

"Hinata! Hinata!...damn it… Hinata!" She slowly opened her eyes. She was going to finish this, if there ever was the slightest chance to save Naruto, she wasn't going to waste it. Hinata pulled herself, her body shaking everywhere, pleading with her to stop moving, to give up. She almost caved to the feeling but she kept going until she could stand. Hinata walked, her knees shaking, almost giving up on her. Her arm wrapped around her stomach where her ribs were, it seemed like they were broken. Everything logical told her to stop moving, but everything that was part of her soul, part of her heart, screamed to take a step further. She wasn't finished yet.

Hinata fell to the ground, all of her pushing was taking its toll on her body. She raised herself off the ground again until tears were forming at the edge of her eye, but she still wouldn't stop. She kept putting her feet in front of the other, different moments where Naruto didn't give up on her filling her mind and heart. No, she wouldn't stop. Not when he has had so much faith in her, in so many moments in her life.

_"It's impossible to change yourself."_ Neji's words filled her mind.

_"Sure she can! Don't go deciding what a person is like!"_ Naruto's voice filled every part of her mind and soul. She did change, she changed for him.

_"Go, Hinata!"_Naruto's voice echoed throughout her head, cheering her on, moving her forward, as he always did.

_"I always thought you were so negative, hesitant and weird. But I kind of like people like you."_ His words put a smile on her face, that was the moment someone accepted her just the way she was, as she accepted him.

She fell once again, but this time her body refused to get back up. So she dragged, dragged her body until she could get to him. His every word of encouragement, his every word of acceptance, his every intense look that made her faint, moments he wrapped his arms around her when she fell. It filled her body with strength until she made it right in front of him. Hinata kneeled and put both her hands on the bars stuck in Naruto's hands.

"I don't understand? Why would someone weak like you try to resist? Why fight me? Knowing… that you'll die?" Pain asked, confusion and disgust in his voice. A sacrifice for love… it was worthless to him.

Hinata took one last breathe. She needed him to know. She needed him to realize just how much he helped her move on in life, how much she admired him, just how much she loved him. And most of all she needed him to know that what she said and did was something she would never regret and would do again and again and again. She hoped that with these simple words he would understand that she loved him unconditionally and she always has.

"I never go back on what I say…" With these first words Naruto raised his head, looking up at her, his baby blue eyes finally seeing her completely, there was no one there distracting him to what he needed to see all along… it was just him and her.

"Because that's my Ninja way." With these last words, she did a small smile. Hinata fulfilled what she needed to do. She proved what she needed to prove to him and said what needed to be said now… it's all up to him.

The last thing she saw was Naruto's baby blue eyes looking at her, then she felt her body lift off the ground as Pain's force raised her off the ground and then she felt her body break… then the blackness took over.

But she didn't care because she said what she wanted to say.

**The End**


	2. Take Me Home To My Heart

"**And I've lost who I am, and I can't understand.  
Why my heart is so broken, rejecting your love, without, love gone wrong, lifeless words carry on.  
But I know, all I know is that the end's beginning.  
Who I am from the start, take me home to my heart.  
Let me go and I will run, I will not be silent.  
All this time spent in vain, wasted years, wasted gain.  
All is lost; hope remains, and this war's not over.  
There's a light, there's the sun, taking all shattered ones.  
To the place we belong, and his love will conquer all." - Trading Yesterday**

**Take Me Home to my Heart**

Naruto walked silently along the hallway, he had never been as nervous as he was now. His heart was beating so hard it felt like it would come out of his chest. The last time he saw her she was lying in the middle of the battlefield, bleeding to death, thanks to him. Naruto has replayed that moment so many times in his head, he still couldn't grasp what Hinata did. No one had ever done that for him before. To be willing to sacrifice their lives for him and wanting to protect him no matter what the cost. His whole life he's felt the cold shoulder of everyone, they've all judged him before they even knew him because of the curse of the Nine Tails inside of him. No one wanted to protect him but protect their children from getting close to him. When Naruto saw Hinata jump in front of him and Pain he immediately exclaimed for her to get out of the way, why was she doing it? Risking her life? For him? It was incomprehensible to him. And then when she answered why… he still… couldn't understand.

"_Because… I love you, Naruto."_ Three words, three words were all it took to completely take his breath away. She loved him? But… how? No one has said they loved him before… Never.

He had gotten used to it throughout the course of his life. He had always loved his friends unconditionally; he never expected them to love him in return. He had gotten used to people rejecting him and turning their backs on him. It was something he learned through time to accept, he was worthless to people and they would never see the potential inside of him. So he dedicated himself to prove to everyone that he could amount to something. That the monster inside of him did not define who he was, he would conquer the monster and use his own strengths to defeat people in battle whenever he could. He set his goal to becoming Hokage and show everyone that he was able to conquer the beast and become one of the most powerful people in Konoha, and be its ruler. But no one believed he could of course, no one thought he could do it, how could he? With the Nine Tails? But… wait… now that he thinks of it… someone… did.

Naruto stopped in front of Hinata's hospital room, his heart wasn't getting any slower. His thoughts went back to a day, it was the day of his Chounin exam. He was very nervous and people's comments and prejudice that had followed him his whole life had finally caught up to him and he felt he wasn't ready, for a second, he was beginning to think that maybe he wasn't strong enough to be Chounin… maybe just maybe the people were right. He decided to visit the training area where he became a Genin, see if he could gain some kind of encouragement. Instead he found himself facing Hinata with his back to him, she was simply standing there and it seemed she was lost in thought. He made his presence known, startling her, you know now that he thinks of it, she was acting more nervous than usual. So many signs and it seems he's missed them all.

He confided in Hinata the way he was feeling, that he was nervous about his battle with Neji. Hinata told him about how strong she felt when he was cheering for her, how he gave her strength to keep going.

"_Your smile saved me, Naruto." _ Her words couldn't help but echo inside of his head, how stupid could he be! Hinata practically expressed to him that she cared for him that day, he was completely oblivious to it and come to think of it, he had been completely oblivious to her for many years.

He told Hinata that he may seem strong on the outside from her point of view but really he acted strong because he was mad and always ended up screwing everything up. That's all he was, a screw up… that's what everyone told him and he was starting to believe it.

"That's not true!" Hinata exclaimed, making him look up and his eyes open wide in surprise.

"Even if you did make a mistake you always… from my point of view, were a proud man who made lots of mistakes. When I looked at you there was this impact on my heart. You're not perfect… You make mistakes, and you get stronger from them. That is true strength, I believe. Naruto, you are a strong person, I think." That was the second time Hinata blew him away with her words, her words that, though she hardly speaks them, but when she does they always change his life in some way. He remembers after she told him that his heart inflated with happiness, he felt stronger and he felt ready. He found someone who believed in him and accepted him for who he was and how he was. Now that he thinks of it, Hinata has always believed in him. And has always loved him from what he found out recently.

Suddenly the door opened in front of Naruto and staring at him now were the same grey eyes that have haunted his sleep lately. But this time it wasn't Hinata's but Neji's.

"Naruto? What are you doing here?" Neji asked as he opened the door wider revealing a hospital bed which was rested upon by someone familiar with dark blue hair. He came to visit Hinata and wanted to talk with her … alone.

Neji noticed how Naruto glanced toward his cousin behind him. He knows what Hinata did to save his life. Sakura healed her as best as she could but Hinata was almost dead when He found her with his team and then they brought her here just in time. Neji had always observed his cousin and had noticed her affection toward Naruto, even though the blue-eyed blonde was oblivious. Neji had been able to grow some respect for the blonde ninja, even though they fought years ago, he will always remember how Naruto protected his cousin's honor, which Neji had offended so deeply. Now, Neji would gladly give Naruto the chance to speak with his cousin and make up for the years of being completely oblivious.

"Did you come to see Hinata-sama?" Naruto simply nodded hoping his nervousness wouldn't show.

"Is she awake?"

"No, she actually just fell asleep couple of minutes ago."

"Oh. Then I should leave… let her rest."

"No, you can stay. I was just heading out, anyway. I'll be back in an hour." Neji told Naruto and Naruto noticed how he gave a small smile and the blonde knew that Neji was letting him know the time he had to speak with Hinata.

"Thanks." Naruto passed him and entered the room and then shut the door behind him. Naruto stared at Hinata's resting body in the bed. Her chest was slowly moving up and down as she exhaled and inhaled. Her hand rested on her chest and her face was in a peaceful state of sleep. The heart monitor was beeping strongly so her heart wasn't weak. Relief flooded Naruto, Hinata was okay and she would live. Naruto walked softly towards the seat next to the bed and sat down, he was content in simply sitting here contemplating what he would say to the blue-haired Hyuuga when she woke up.

He guesses it's obvious, he should start by answering her confession. She obviously wants an answer. But in all honesty, Naruto doesn't know if he is IN love with Hinata but yet again he simply hasn't been able to get her out of her thoughts ever since that day in the battlefield. In reality, his life hasn't been that simple since that day. Sakura confessed to him that she loved him, but there was something hollow about her confession. Soon after, they revealed to him that Sasuke was now an enemy of the Leaf Village and they had been commanded to eliminate him. It was then he realized Sakura just said that so she could go and kill Sasuke herself without Naruto in her way. But in any case, it didn't impact him or make Naruto's heart race like Hinata's did. It was then he realized his love for Sakura wasn't the same anymore like when he was a child. He loved Sakura but as the best friend she was to him but nothing more. She loved Sasuke and always will.

Hinata mumbled something in her sleep as she shifted position in the bed. Her blue hair fell to the side revealing the light bruises in her face from the many times Pain threw her against the ground. Naruto flinched from the memory, watching her get hurt by trying to protect him and then watching Pain give her that final blow, it maddened him with rage. He could still feel how the Kyubbi lost control inside of him. All the times he replayed that moment in his mind he wondered why it maddened him so much, why he lost control like that.

"_Because… I love you ,Naruto."_

Hinata's words filled his mind again, they were like the medicine to an open wound. He knows why it maddened him, though it cost him to admit it, because he couldn't bear seeing the only person who has ever loved him die. After so many years being rejected, love never was an option to him. Love wasn't something offered to him freely or easily. After so many wasted years of wanting to prove himself to the people around him and trying to gain their respect and always fighting for someone's love and now… now someone wants to give it to him freely. He didn't have to prove anything or fight for Hinata's love if anything she's been trying to fight for his. He had been searching for love like that for such a long time and now here it was, resting peacefully in front of him. After such a long time of war, a war inside of him, a war with the people around him, there was always a war to be fought and he had never truly found any kind of peace to come home to. Friendly and loving arms to wrap him around and remind him he was worthy of love and peace. That just because he was cursed from the beginning doesn't mean that was who he was, doesn't mean that he should be cursed forever in a lonely existence. It made him smile genuinely to know that this war was about to come to an end.

Naruto reached over and took Hinata's hand and wrapped his fingers around it slowly. He could see himself loving Hinata, finally someone to give all the love caged up inside him. And to someone who understood him no less. It looks like he made his choice.

Hinata started to move, it seems she felt the hand inside of hers and she slowly started to open her eyes. Naruto saw as her grey eyes slowly opened and looked directly at his baby blues.

"Na-naruto?"

"Hi, Hinata." Hinata glanced down to Naruto's hands entwined in her own and she couldn't help but blush, Naruto quickly smiled. He had missed Hinata's blushing, he was glad knowing she was still Hinata behind those bruises.

"Na-Naruto, what are you do-doing here?"Naruto laughed as her heart monitor started beeping faster and it only made Hinata blush even more profusely.

"I came to visit you. After what you did…" With this Hinata quickly glanced down. Naruto noticed the heart monitor slowed and she was averting her eyes from him. He squeezed her hand softly to make her look at him, Hinata slowly looked back at him but a little shier and maybe a little scared he noticed. She's scared of what he might say… scared of rejection.

"Naruto… before you say a-anything I… I want to say that… That I do not regret anything that I-I did. And I would do it again." Naruto found himself now blushing; he knew she would say that.

"You would?"

"Yes." Hinata's hand slipped away from his and he inwardly felt disappointed. She raised herself softly from her position until her back was leaning on the pillow behind her. Naruto noticed she was looking intently out of the window, lost in thought. He waited for her to say what was on her mind.

"And what I said… I also don't regret." Hinata glanced at Naruto but she quickly looked away returning to watch the view outside of the window.

"But I… I will understand if-if you don't… you…"

"Hinata." Naruto stopped her mumbling words because he understood what she was trying to say. He stood up from the seat and slowly walked around the bed and stood in front of the window, blocking Hinata's view but she looked down not able to look Naruto in the eyes. He sat down on the bed and took her hand. He touched her chin and raised it slowly so that she was looking at him.

"Hinata, what you did…no one had ever done that for me before. And what you said…well…"Hinata's breath caught as she waited for what he would say next.

"They meant a lot to me… more than you could ever imagine, and with your permission… I would like to say thank you."

"M- my permission?" Hinata scrunched up her eyebrows in confusion. Naruto blushed and grinned as he leaned in and slowly moved towards Hinata's lips.

"Naru-…" Her words were cut off with his lips as they softly touched hers. It was the only way Naruto could express his gratitude for her sacrifice. Hinata blushed all the way down to her toes but soon enough she returned the kiss softly, making Naruto smile in between.

Naruto with this gesture is saying to himself and Hinata that he accepts her love. He has been looking for someone to give his heart to, no holding back. And he has found it finally, he had found a home for his heart and he wasn't holding back.

**The End**


End file.
